1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sensors. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for facilitating efficient sensing of objects or conditions, such as sensing print media, a print media path, and/or a print media position or edge thereof in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors, such as print media sensors, are employed in various demanding applications including sensing when a printer is out of paper and sensing paper location.
Accurate and efficient sensors are particularly important in edge-to-edge printing systems, also called full-bleed or zero-margin printing systems, which require very accurate paper edge detection and location. If a paper edge is inaccurately located, the image may extend beyond the paper edge, or undesirable strips may occur between the image and the edge of the page.
Conventionally, sensors positioned along a print media path are periodically polled to facilitate print media edge-detection. However, when no print media is present in the paper path, or when the media is present but not near the trailing edge, excess sensor polling consumes valuable printer processing time. Consequently, less printer processor/firmware time is available for performing other important printing tasks.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an efficient system and method for reducing excess sensor polling.